


Dance of the Krakens

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Euron Greyjoy is His Own Warning, Gen, Release the kraken!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Euron was going to win against his niece and nephew, no matter what they brought against him. There was no way he could lose...
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy
Series: Tumblr fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

There was no way that Euron was going to ever lose against his pathetic niece and nephew, he had the men and the power while they were exiles that no respectable Iron Born would aid. 

No one would help a girl and a cockless wretch, not when they could reclaim the old ways under Euron’s rule.

“Euron of House Greyjoy, Captain of the Silence, do you confess to the crimes you have committed against the people of the Iron Islands. Do you confess to the crime of kin slaying, when you threw King Balon from a bridge?” Asha called across the short distance between the Silence and whatever boat she had managed to scrounge up.

Euron merely laughed. He had no reason to answer her demands, not when he would win any battle fought between them, not when the Driftwood crown sat upon his head.

“You are delusional, my sweet niece.” Euron called back, “Surrender now and I promise you I shall be merciful to you in regards to this failed rebellion.”

“We won’t surrender to you, uncle!” Asha yelled back, as stubborn as ever.

If there was one thing Euron both reluctantly admired and found utterly infuriating about his niece it was her unwillingness to accept defeat.

“Then you and your pathetic brother will die, sweet niece.” Euron promised lazily, as he gave the signal for his crew to begin preparations for boarding. 

“It’s you who will die, uncle.” Theon - weak, pathetic, crybaby, Theon - yelled to him, his voice surprisingly strong. 

He held up a horn, one which looked so very similar to the Dragon Horn that Euron had in the bowels of his ship. 

It was surely a fake, one sold to them by a conman, for Euron knew that his was real and he was merely awaiting the chance to use it against the Targaryen chit and her monsters. 

Theon held the horn to his lips and blew, a terrible sound emerged from it, one that sent a shove down Euron’s spine. 

There was a moment of terrible silence after the horn blew; a moment of anticipation as they awaited a dragon swooping down from the sky. 

Even Euron felt a moment of doubt that perhaps his worthless niece truly had found the real dragon horn, and his was the fake. It was unlikely, he knew, but he couldn’t guarantee that he hadn’t been fooled.

When the moment faded and nothing had happened; no dragon had emerged from the clouds and there was only the sound of the sails in the wind upon the air; when the fear had faded: Euron laughed.

His laughter was picked up by his crew, their tongueless wheezing hoarsely filling the air. 

“It seems you have failed once more, sweet niece;” Euron called “It seems you take after your father more than I had originally thought.”

A shame, he thought his niece had actually inherited some of the Greyjoy cunning but it seemed she was just as pathetic as his brother.

And then the Silence rocked, as though something had made contact with the hull.

It was only decades at sea that kept Euron from losing his balance, and many of his crew were not so fortunate. 

Terrified screams made their way up from below decks, screams torn from mangled throats and rasping unpleasantly in the air. Screams for which the reasoning for soon became apparent as great black tentacles, covered with golden suckers, curled over the edges of the ship. 

It was a creature that Euron had never seen before, and yet one he instantly recognised: the kraken.

Somehow his pathetic kin had managed to summon the symbol of their family. Somehow his useless niece and nephew had achieved a feat that the Greyjoys had dreamed of for generations, since the Nagga himself was defeated. 

He was reluctantly impressed.

“Euron of House Greyjoy, Captain of the Silence, do you confess to the crimes you have committed against the people of the Itikb Islands. Do you confess to the crime of kin slaying, when you threw King Balon from a bridge?” Asha called once more.

Euron bared his teeth in a snarl and began barking orders to his crew, for them to assemble their weapons and for someone to gather his pet wizards. They would be useful for once or he would have them flayed and strung up for the gulls and crows and flies to feast upon.

The wood of the Silence creaked. A creaking that told him just how much pressure was being exerted by the kraken. 

And then, with a great crack, the tentacles squeezed and his ship, his pride and joy, exploded into splinters. 

Euron braced himself to hit the water, but he never did, instead a tentacle, firm and wet and feeling rather like a slab of beef against his protesting hands, lifted him up in the air and dragged him to the ship containing his kin.

Asha looked down at him, her face grave in her success, “Farewell uncle, I’m sorry it had to come to this.”

“I will return.” Euron promised, “You and your pathetic brother will pay for this.”

Theon stepped up to the railing and smirked lopsidedly at him, “I don’t think we will uncle. Say hello to father for us.”

The tentacle around Euron’s waist tightening was the only warning he had before he was plunged deep into the dark waters. His final sight before the world went dark was the silvery bubbles of his last breath floating up to his celebrating kin, and a great yellow eye glowing in the gloom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus, slightly cracky chapter!

“Do you think Bubbles is going to have a stomach ache from eating him?” Theon peered into the water at the spot where Euron had been dragged under.

Asha sighed next to him, “For the last time little brother: we are not naming the kraken ‘Bubbles’.”

Theon didn’t know what Asha had against his name for their kraken, Bubbles seemed to like the name of the way his tentacles waved happily were any indication.

“But to answer your question, no, I don’t think that the kraken is going to have a stomach ache from eating Uncle Euron.” Asha used the same slightly condescending voice she had back when Theon was a toddler asking silly questions, “Seeing as the kraken is a mythical creature and our uncle, no matter how much he tried otherwise, was just a man.”

Theon supposed Asha was right, but still, “Fo you think the Maester would make a stomach tonic for Bubbles if we needed it?”

Asha groaned, and Theon knew that she was debating on throwing him overboard. It didn’t matter though, he also knew she would never go through with it. 


End file.
